napthfandomcom-20200215-history
Rex Corp
The Rex Corperation was a company that designed and manufactured fully autonomous robots, and soon after, cyborgs for comercial and private use. Rex Corp had a relative monopoly on the inernational robot market for almost 50 years. The robots themselves were greatly responsible for the second industrial revolution in 1968. Although being technically very outdated, they are extremely durable and thus many still exist. They have a legacy of quality and reliability. Early Years 1945-1975 In 1947 the first Rex was released for public purchase for the price of $600. A steep price, but for the first walking, talking, order taking machine, it was a bargain. Given the Designation Rex 35, but also known as the Standard, it was able to walk, talk, lift objects, do basic math, and ran on the same gasoline cars did. A rubber coating on the claws allowed it to perform certain tasks like washing the car or dishes without worry of damaging its more sensitive motors. Just two years later, Rex released an updated version of the 35 to compete with other robot companies popping up, taking attention away from the original. The Olympus, as it was called was 200% faster, and could now recieve commands in three languages instead of just english. This extra speed ,however, came at a cost. The Olympus was actually interally identical to the 35 with only one difference, that being the "enhanced motor control processor". This enchancement was little more than a removal of the speed limiter that the 35 had in place to prevent overheating. The extra heat created by the removal of the limiter caused fuel lines, and wires near the processor to melt or on some occasions, combust violently. The Olympus was grey with maroon marks around the body and "Olympus" on the side. In 1975, the Super Rex hit stores. It was a very heavily modified version of the standard. It uses similar but lighter parts, and has a more rugged construction than the Olympus. It no longer ran on fuel but also had a battery for less demanding functions. It had a more complex communications system that allowed for complete natural conversations to be had with the robot regarding, recent news, sports, politics and much more. Programs that came on small cartridges were released in the following years that allowed for more speaking functions, and more activities it could participate it, the most popular being the "Super Chef" cartidge. Also, it was the first Rex that could sit down. The Super Rex had a personal defense mode built-in and could even be used in police opperations. It became a symbol of the company and the robotics industry as a whole. The T-Rex Incident In 1998, Rex Corp was payed by the US Army to produce a combat and security oriented model. It took eight years to design and two years to build. With brand new weapon technologies, soon to be implemented guidence and control systems, and a plethora of defense features, the T-Rex was looking to be the most fearsome machine ever created. Unfortuantely for Rex, less than one hundred were ever produced due to a disastrous event in 2009. On August 14th, during a weapon demonstration at a US Air Base, four T-Rex prototypes were brought show to several military officials. During the demonstration one of the prototypes dropped into an unfinished self-preservation mode when it was hit by a piece of high-velocity shrapnel caused by one of its counterparts. This mode had essentially been put on the back burner because of the demands that the company finish a working prototype of the T-Rex faster. Because this mode was still in an early stage it didn't have any terminating script, and lacked combat recognition software. After going into the self-preservation mode it identified all the people around it as an opposing force and began discharging weapons at all in-range targets. It was finally stopped when two nearby Super Hornets doing a training exercise were called in destory the rampaging machine. In total, the incident ended in the deaths of two of the main Rex Engineers, several defense contractors, four high-ranking generals, and fifteen other military personal was well as causing over $15,000,000 in damages to aircraft and equipment. Rex Corp was hit with a wave of bad press after the event and its stock prices plummeted and ntook years to recover. Several key Rex employees left the compay to pursue their work where they would not be persecuted for the incident. Most of them arrvied at HIVE, a rival robotics company. Category:Company